oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Behind the Scenes - December (2006)
This month, we will kick straight off with a new batch of treasure trails, featuring new challenges based on emotes and items to get you to that crucial next part of the trail. High level trails will require even more thought, but this batch will also come with a huge new set of more than 100 rewards, featuring composite bows, high level prayer gear and new high quality versions of old favourites, such as glory amulets. We're also going to release heraldic helms to go with your armour and some really rather glorious looking posh and emote-improving gear. All this, and we haven’t even mentioned the utterly unmentionable Third Age items! Items that will be even more difficult to obtain than a Champions Scroll from a pesky imp! Items that will be more sparkling than a wizard's lucky bead! Items so... ahem. Well, we'll let you find that out for yourself. Reldo and his Knowledge Base team will also be releasing more of the popular area guides to places like Tirannwn, Gu'Tanoth, Morytania, the Kharidian Desert and Ape Atoll, as well as updating some of the older quests to use the Quest Help system. Speaking of quests, this month's adventure will be an archetypal damsel in distress quest. Sort of. Well, it's going to have a damsel in it, and she'll in a spot of trouble... as anyone would be if they had taken up residence inside Draynor Manor. Will you stop by later this month to assist her with a rather poultry matter? Those who do are bound to find a use for her and her rather odd interpretation of Animal Magnetism. We will also release a festive edition of the gallery, featuring some of your Christmassy submissions (keep sending them in), plus a few rather special comics. Naturally, Postie Pete's been especially busy preparing for the Christmas rush, but he tells us that he'll still be preparing another batch of letters for your yuletide enjoyment. The ogres have been petitioning Bandos for a while for a new look fortress, and this December they will get it! He has agreed to give the city of Gu'Tanoth a lick of paint and a spot of spring cleaning, so keep your eyes peeled for a general area improvement of this mysterious, yet rather thuggish place. And finally, the Christmas Update! This year, the little known Shanty Claws (the Sailor Werewolf) has heard terrible stories about evil activities underneath Karamja Volcano. Apparently children are going missing in the area, and for some strange reason, snow is predicted for the first time on this tropical island! What is really going on here? Are the TzHaar to blame, or is something more sinister up to some rather goblinny tricks? When this update is released later in the month, members and non-members alike will be welcome to join and earn a new seasonal object, and members will receive an additional treat for their player-owned houses. We hope that your holiday breaks bring you happiness and celebrations, wherever you are!